Fairy tail forever
by drakeowner42
Summary: Hey guys heres the new NaLu fanfiction i promised forever ago but it starts during the kimo kimo part of fairy tail to presemt date. So episode 200 or somethung like that, when ever the Eclipse arc is its shortly after that.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail forever.

Like i have said in previous stories i have said i gave up on my old Fairy Tail FanFic this is the new one. Like i have also said its also a NaLu fanfic this will be taking place around where im at the series in the 2014 part of the series around the time Natsu gets a new pet who's name i dont remember so ya.

Lucy: yes finally new roll in the story besides the intro and outro... what?

Your in the intro right now.

Lucy: dang it.

Natsu: well ive done better.

Natsu: what... ○_○... oh.

Ya lets just get the story started so Lucy doesnt lose it.

(Note i wrote this back in August of 2015 im am up to date.)

Chapter 1: just always.

Opening theme for chapter: true faith, by miku hatsune.

Its appropriate since its a japanese song and this is a japanese series/anime.

Lucy POV.

Well after Natsu found an that egg he figured was a dragons egg, he took it immediately home and hasnt come out since. Ive even heard people say that its going to be same thing that happened when Natsu found Happy's egg. It be a little weird with to exceeds around, but hey Happy wouldnt have to be mean about carrying me, so thats a plus.

2 days later.

I desided Natsu was a little obsessed with this egg thing, since neither Natsu or Happy ever left their house so i had to do jobs by myself or with Erza or Gray. Even though not having them around sometimes is fun its not the same even doing jobs is not as fun as it was with them. So i was walking up to their house with a bag of food. I figured they might have run out of food since they watched an egg for 2 and a half days. I knock on the door and it just slowly opens, i walked in. I start looking around they're were pictures on the wall a mountain of dishes from the food, they mustive eatin', and two full garbage cans of trash. I looked around a little more to see Natsu wrapped around the egg and Happy on top of it and blankets underneath them. It looked strange at first, but it seemed to be their way of incubation. i left the food on the table and started to clean up the place. Surprisingly i thought the place would be trashed, but it was very clean except for the trash and dishes. I had started to do the dishes then. CRASH. They fell over me. I finally got myself out and looked over and saw Natsu and Happy were still asleep. Surprised at how they had slept through all that noise. I got back up and again started to do the dishes. 20 minutes later. I had finally finished the dishes. Then i looked at the huge bags of trash. I ran outside. Open gate of the golden bull, Tarus. I shouted. Im here Miss Lucy, annd might i say your looking fine this evening, what do you need me to do? Asked Tarus. Shh, i need you to take those bags of trash out of there. I told him. Alright but where should i leave them? He asked. Uh... i know we'll take them to Makou's place and have Romeo burn them. I said. Alright Miss Lucy just give me a minute. He walked into Natsu and Happy's house 30 seconds later he came out with the huge bags of trash. Awesome i'll be back in sec just wait here. I ran in and wrote a note explaining everything and then let it on the table turned out the lights and closed the door. Alright lets go. We ran across town and knocked on Makou's door. Lucy what are you doing here? Asked Romeo. Perfect just the person we needed. I said. I moved out of the way to show him the giant trash bags. Oh uh ok. What are these? He asked. They're giant bags of trash and i need you to burn them. I said. Alright, but we have to move them away from here. Alright how about up there. I had pointed to the mountain a few blocks away. That works. He said.

5 minutes later.

Thanks Romeo. I said. (Yawns) welcome see you tomorrow at the guild hall. He said. Alright. Thanks Tarus. I said. No thank you Miss Lucy. And the gate closed. Well i guess i have to get home now. I said. I opened Plue's gate and we walked home.

As usual the guys that always rode the boat past my house came by again. "I swear blondie your going to fall in and no ones going to be there!" He shouted as always. I continued back until i had finally reached my apartment i walked in and landed on my bed. "Huh i wonder if Natsu will be at the guild hall tomorrow." I thought to myself.

Natsu POV

I woke up to the door closing. I Looked to see who was here through the window, but it was to dark to see. I turned on the lights and looked at the egg. "Soon." I said. "Soon." Happy looked at me. "ugh, hey Natsu how long were we out?" He asked. "I think a day." I replied. "Hey look the dishes have been cleaned." He said. "Ya and the trash is gone to what happened while we were out?" I Asked. "Hey there's a note on the table." Happy poimted out. "Hey, ya lets read it." I said.

TBC

Cliff hangers of death hahaha. I love cliff hangers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you guys next chapter yay.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail forever.

Hey guys sorry i know i failed when i said i was going to release this chapter two months ago but i'm finally getting around to it. So without further ado here is chapter two of my NaLu fanfic.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of these characters and everything i've written is not cannon to the actual story.

There is also a bit of language so younger viewers have been advised. Also slight spoilers in time skip of this chapter.

Chapter 2: sure why not?

Chapter opening song

Steal your heart by Ross Lynch

(Don't judge me it's good music.)

Last time.

Natsu POV

"Hey Natsu there's a letter on the table." Said Happy. "Hmm, wonder who its from?"

And now the continuation.

Dear Natsu and Happy

Its Lucy was stopping by to check on you guys but you weren't home, your house was a mess though, I cleaned it for you guys, i also left some extra food for you guys so you don't need to pick any up at the store. Anyway Erza, Gray, and I will stop by tomorrow.

See you guys then.

Lucy.

"Whoa she got us fish!" Shouted Happy. "What else is in there?" I asked. "Uh, some meat and some cake from the guild." Replied Happy. "Nice!" I said. (Crack) (gasp) "The egg." We said at once.

We sat there for another 10 minutes when the little creature finally cracked the egg open. "Hey there little guy." i said. But little did we know that he was a energetic creature.

(Im issuing a time skip here up to the next animes time skip which is after the tartarus arc. So get caught up people. This will take place a couple of days after Natsu returns from his year long training.)

Lucy's POV

(Knock knock knock). "Ugh. Give me a second to get up." I said. (Crash) "ahh!" i screamed. Oh you are here." said Natsu relieved. What hell Natsu, i can't get a couple of seconds to get out of bed and answer the door!" i yelled. "Oh sorry didn't hear you." He said apologetically. "Whoa!" i exclaimed. "What?" Natsu replied. "What is it Lucy?" Asked Happy. I've never heard you apologize for breaking into my place." i replied. "I guess that time you spent on Tenrou island changed you a bit." i said. "Only a small bit." He replied. "So why are you here right now?" I asked. "Two reasons." He said. "First can you summon Cancer to cut all this extra hair off?" he asked. "Uh, sure." i answered. "Open gate of the crab. Cancer." i chanted opening the spirits gate. "what style do you want today baby?" Cancer asked. "it's not my hair that needs styling today." i replied. "Can you trim Natsu's hair?" i asked. "Sure thing. What am i cutting off?" Cancer asked. "I need this cut off." Natsu said lifting the large amount of hair extending from the back of his head. "And get some off the top too." I added. "You got it." replied Cancer.

2 minutes later.

"Alright that feels much better!" Natsu said. "And talk about lighter." said Happy. "Thanks Cancer plan on trimming mine up next week." I said. "You got it baby." Cancer replied returning to the spirit world. "Now!" said Natsu loudly startling me. "The second reason i'm here is to ask you something." he said. "What is it Natsu?" I asked. "Do you know what happened to everyone else?" He asked. "Oh, that." i said. (You all were hoping he was going to ask her out right there weren't you, not yet, but i assure you it will be soon.) Well shortly after you left town last year master Makarov disbanded the guild." I explained. "What?" The two of them both shouted. "shortly after the disbanding Gray and Juvia disappeared. Erza left to the plains of Fiori. Cana went to quatro cerberus and hasn't returned." i explained. Probably drunk out of her mind." Happy said. "Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, with the help of the townspeople built a bar, everyone else is either in town living the rest of their lives, at the bar, or have moved or left town." i continued. "What about Laxus and the old man?" Natsu asked. Makarov left town and was helping rebuild the town you destroyed fighting that Jackle guy, think he's living there now, but Laxus disappeared shortly after recovering." i explained. "That Bastard he never gave me the rematch we were supposed to have." Natsu said. "You know you never had any of the rematches you keep saying you're going to have." I pointed out to him. "Hey you're right." He said realizing it for himself. "Now i'm even more pissed off." He said. "What happened to Carla and Wendy?" Happy asked. "They're working at the bar." i replied. "Know what?" I asked them."What?" they asked. "We should stop by and say hi to everyone down at the bar. "Aye sir." happy replied. "Ya sure why not." Natsu replied.

To be continued

Haha the evil cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i plan to get one done next week hopefully. And i have put it on a calendar so i cant forget so plan on it sometime like friday or saturday. My pokemon fanfic will get one soon and in october i plan to get a halloweened version of all my stories online so be looking for to that. Alright later guys.

Natsu: about time you lazy jerk.

Hey just be glad i actually got to what i said i was going to do.

(Bickering in the background.)

Lucy: thanks everyone.


End file.
